


Vigilante

by freefall



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Andrew is Thirsty, Drabble, M/M, Neil looks good in a jumpsuit, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefall/pseuds/freefall
Summary: Andrew was just trying to get some ice cream and a pack of cigarettes. He certainly didn't ask to get trapped in a hostage situation. The would-be robber was waiting for the superhero Teflon to arrive. The only problem: Teflon was already there, without a mask and without his damn cigarettes.





	Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/post/156104172823/swingsetindecember-my-fav-superhero-trope-is) prompt.

Andrew just came to get a pack of cigarettes and some ice cream, what the fuck.  He wasn’t even “patrolling” or whatever lame thing Nicky was calling it this week.  Now he was trapped in a 7-11 with a gun-toting supervillain-wannabe and several terrified hostages, Rocky Road beginning to melt.  One of the hostages was crying, and the sound was sending an ear-splitting pain through his head.  He hadn’t even gotten his cigarettes yet.  This was unacceptable.

He really wasn’t in the mood to play hero today, but he also wasn’t in the mood to be stuck here for hours while the police behind the barricade outside got their act together and rousted the robber.  Worse, these stupid civilians could get caught in the crossfire if the idiot decided to try his luck shooting his way out.  Fucking amateur.  He dealt with the Raven on a monthly basis; now he had to deal with this shit too?

“Where is he?” The mask-wearing guy said, shifting back and forth and fingers fidgeting on the barrel of his gun.  “Where’s Teflon? Why isn’t he showing up?”

 _You’re looking right at him, moron,_ Andrew thought.  He was standing next to the utensil bar, so he grabbed a plastic spoon and cracked open the ice cream.  No sense letting good Rocky Road go to waste.  The cashier, standing white-faced behind the counter, gave him an incredulous look.  Andrew maintained eye contact as he took a giant spoonful, blank-faced. 

He didn’t have his mask, but he supposed he should eventually do something.  Eventually.  If he left it to the cops, they would be here all night.  He’d finish the ice cream first, though. 

The robber was getting more agitated, pacing back and forth and craning his neck to peer out the window while still keeping his body shielded behind shelves.  His finger was twitching on the safety of his gun, like the complete fucking amateur that he was.  Andrew looked between him and the woman, still sobbing, who flinched every time he walked past her. Her breaths were getting faster, closer to a panic attack.  “Hey,” he muttered lowly.  “Calm down. It’ll be fine.”

“Are you crazy?” she hissed hysterically. “We’re trapped in a 7-11 with a whack job! Where’s Teflon?”

 _Trapped in a 7-11 with a whack job,_ Andrew thought sardonically. He took another bite of his ice cream and shrugged.

Suddenly, the robber whipped around towards them. “Shut the fuck up!” he almost screamed, pointing his gun at the woman.  “Stop your fucking crying, you bitch!”

Everyone froze.  The woman stopped breathing entirely.  Andrew tensed his muscles and slowly put the ice cream down on the counter. The robber was trembling, eyes wild behind his ski mask.  “Shut the fuck up,” he whispered again, hands shaking and gun wavering, but still pointed at the woman.

Andrew took a careful step in front of the woman and looked right into his eyes.  “If you shoot,” Andrew said carefully.  “The consequences will be much worse for you than if you just failed to rob a convenience store.”

The man sneered, and took the safety off his gun. Andrew braced himself.  Just because he was bullet proof didn’t mean that it wouldn’t hurt.

In the tense silence of the store, the rattling noise coming from the ceiling tiles was loud and clear.  The robber looked up.  Andrew kept his eyes on the robber, and so saw when a blurry figure dropped on him from above.   Before Andrew even got a good look at the newcomer, he had disarmed the robber and wrestled him to the floor. 

Andrew now saw that the ceiling-dropper was a man probably not much taller than himself.  He had auburn hair and icy blue eyes behind a blue half mask.  He was in a blue skintight body suit that showed off that, even though he was lithe, he certainly had muscles.  Andrew’s eyes caught on the curve in the man’s bicep as he firmly held the robber down, and he pressed a thumb to his bottom lip.   _Muscles, indeed._

The hostages seemed to figure out that the man was down, and they took off for the front door, the one woman no longer crying but swearing like a trucker.  Andrew ignored them, eyes fixed on their rescuer.  The man took a pair of zip ties out from his pocket and tied the swearing robber’s hands behind his back, then got up.  He took a nervous glance towards the window.  _Not a fan of cops, then. Interesting._

“Are you okay?”

Andrew started when he realized the man was talking to him.  The man was closer now, and his eyes were even more intense up close.  He seemed generally concerned about Andrew, which was—also interesting.

“I’m fine,” Andrew said blankly.

Blue Eyes frowned, and then glanced up and down Andrew’s body as if looking for bullet holes.  “I saw how you stepped in front of that woman.  That was really brave, but dangerous.  You should be more careful, and leave that kind of stuff to superheroes.”

Andrew rapidly considered and discarded several responses to that.  “I will keep that in mind,” he finally said carefully.

The man looked towards the window again, frowning.  The cops would be charging in any second now.  “I should go,” he said, almost to himself.

“There’s a back way,” Andrew found himself saying, almost involuntarily.  The man’s attention swung back to him, and Andrew had to suppress a shiver.  “I’ll show you.”

They left the would-be robber on the ground, now crying.  Blue Eyes didn’t even give him a second look.  Andrew pushed through the staff door to the emergency exit that he knew that the staff left cracked open with a brick so they could smoke into a back alley.  The flashing sirens were visible from out on the street, but there was a fire escape that the man could use to get away over the next-door building.  Andrew nodded towards the staircase.  “There you go,” he said.

The man started towards it, then stopped and turned around.  Andrew whipped his eyes back up from where he was, uh—admiring the view.  It was a tight jumpsuit, so sue him.

 “It’s late,” he said. “And this is a bad neighborhood.  You should get a ride home from the cops.”

_How precious._

“Thanks, but I’ll be fine.”

The man frowned, apparently stubborn as well as supernaturally quick and suicidally stupid.  “You were already almost shot today; do you really want to test your luck?”

Andrew just looked at him.

Blue Eyes huffed, then rolled his eyes.  “Alright then, come on.”  He jerked his head towards the fire escape.

Andrew blinked.  “What?”

“Come on, then.  I’ll walk you home.”

Andrew paused for a long second.  Letting a stranger, even a would-be-heroic one, know where he lives would be incredibly stupid, especially with the line of work that he was in.  But also … well.  He wasn’t opposed to letting a beautiful stranger concerned about his safety spend more time with him.  Besides, maybe he’d get a name to go with those eyes. “Okay.”

The walk home was silent, but comfortable.  When they got there, they paused for just a moment.  Andrew looked at the man, but he didn’t seem inclined to say anything.  Andrew casually leaned against the doorway instead of going in.  “So, who can I thank for the rescue?” He drawled.

Blue Eyes blinked.  “Oh, I—I mean, you can call me Neil?”  It sounded more like a question than a statement.  Andrew raised one single eyebrow.  “Neil.  That’ll really strike fear in the hearts of villains everywhere.”  The guy flushed behind the mask.  “I’m a little new at this,” he admitted.

“No kidding.  If you’re going to do the super hero thing, you should really think of a name before the media does it for you,” he advised. 

 “I’ll keep that in mind,” Neil said, gently mocking Andrew’s earlier response.  Andrew gave him a flat look.  He really wasn’t as funny as he thought he was.  “Bye,” Andrew said, turning to go inside. 

“Wait!” Neil said from behind him.  Andrew turned.  “What can I call you?” Neil asked.

“Andrew.”

“Andrew,” Neil repeated softly to himself.  “Stay out of trouble, okay?” he smiled.

Andrew raised one single, sarcastic eyebrow.  “Do I seem the type to get into trouble?”  With a little two-fingered salute, Andrew went inside and shut the door behind him. 

Nicky was on him before he even got up the stairs.  “Andrew! There you are! Did you see the news? There was some robbery at the convenience store we always go to.  Some new guy broke it up, though. Where were you?”

Andrew waved a hand dismissively.  “Getting ice cream.  Besides, it seems like the new guy had it under control.”  Ignoring Nicky’s continued questions, he headed up the stairs and flopped onto his back on his bed.  If Blue Eyes—no, Neil—stuck around, this superhero thing might actually get interesting.  Thoughts of bright blue eyes and tight blue jumpsuits filled his head as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Andrew scrolled down the news app on his phone at breakfast.  “Blue Blur Stops 7-11 Robbery” and “New Hero Blue Blur In Town” read the headlines.  Andrew smirked to himself around a spoonful of Captain Crunch.  This will be interesting, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't ever be added on to, but who knows? I've got a whole backstory for everybody worked out. If you want to talk about it, here's my [tumblr.](www.dexinasnapback.tumblr.com)


End file.
